Lynn plus 1
by Type-0x
Summary: Lynn is faced with a dilemma that will change her life forever. Not a prequel to "Overburdened" instead a new timeline skew. Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Lynn+1

Chapter 1: "Expectations."

"So much for 'instant results'..." the jock girl said as she impatiently fidgeted. For the past week, Lynn Loud had been faced with a dilemma. Day after day, she made stop after stop at Flip's Food n' Fuel, spending her allowance into the deficit all because of one night with her boyfriend, Francisco. Test after test, she checked in disbelief how one night could lead to spending nearly one hundred dollars in six days; at a convenience store no less.

"Come on Lynn! Let someone else use it!" Lana exclaimed as she hopped in place, fighting against her bladder. Lynn, unintentionally ignored the calls of her siblings on the opposite side of the door.

"Do you literally think that you're the only one with bathroom privileges!?" Lori shouted as she prepared to knock the door down.

"Come on! I can't leave this masque on. It'll dry my skin out!" Lola explained.

Lynn looked at the plastic stick in dissatisfaction. Hearing her family waiting for her outside of the bathroom after twelve tests and a gallon of orange juice with the outcome unchanged, she sighed and tossed the last test aside.

"There, have at it," she said in a down-hearted manner.

"Outta my way!" Lana shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

Lynn grabbed her baseball bat and stormed out the front door, making her way to the batting cages. After the line to the bathroom slimmed down, it finally came to Luna, who stopped at the sink to brush her teeth. She glanced down by the bathtub to see a long white and pink piece of plastic and picked it up to see the tiny screen readingpregnant. Luna's eyes widened at the discovery of the test.

"Lori! Leni!" Luna shouted for her older sisters.

"Like, what's what's wrong Luna!?" Leni replied in her usual innocently sweet tone.

Luna, standing by the doorway of the bathroom held the test in her nervously shaking hands, soon she was met by Leni who was reluctantly followed by Lori.

"Oh my god! Luna! You're pregnant!?"

"Hell no! I thought this was yours!" Luna exclaimed, more confused than before.

"Don't look at me!" Leni shook her head quickly.

"What are you two doing?" Lori queried as she continued texting Bobby. The two other sisters looked at their eldest sister with knowing eyes and cheeky smiles.

"What?" she growled.

"Care to explain?" Luna said as she flashed the pregnancy test at Lori. Stunned, Lori shoved both of her sisters into the bathroom without a single word of warning, then slammed the door behind her.

"Where did you get that!?"

"You're asking us!?" Luna asked in a cautiously raised tone.

"We thought you and Bobby were gonna make us aunts!" Leni gleefully commented.

"That's literally impossible! Bobby and I have been extra careful," Lori said confidently.

"Well if it's not yours, and it's not ours, then whose…" Luna peeked out the door to see Luan, of whom she stealthily pulled into the bathroom.

"Hey, I didn't know I had to go that bad," she said with a chuckle. Lori then held the test up to the jokester's face, invoking a toothy grin.

"Well, looks like this is turning out to be a positive experience!" she giggled loudly at her own pun. "Get it!? Get it!?" Her older sister's groaned at the cheesy joke, which Luan took pride in. "Well, Lori, I assume Bobby's the father."

"You know what assuming does right?" Lori asked with a raised eyebrow. Luan pondered for a moment, then a smile sprawled wickedly across her face.

"Makes an ass outta you and me?" She doubled over with laughter as her sisters groaned louder.

"Luan is this yours or not!?" Luna interrogated.

"You're kidding me right? I'm not lucky enough to get to second base." She chuckled briefly at her pun as she took the test from Lori.

"Well, that only leaves one. And she's not here." The sisters looked at each other with knowing eyes.

"Is it Lucy?" Leni obliviously asked.

"No, Leni. It's Lynn," Lori sighed.

At the batting cages, Lynn waited for the next fastball to fire from the launcher, her frustration increasing steadily, mind dwelling on one nagging thought. Why won't he talk to me? The launcher hurled the ball at great speed. Lynn swung her Louisville Slugger, making a direct hit with the high velocity orb. The bat underwent much more abuse than it had seen in some time. Half-way through her nearly two hour session, she heard what she believed was a crack but passed it off as a joint popping from constant swinging during the day.

Her slugger took its final swing as it exploded into splinters when it knocked the ball back toward the launcher, halted by the net behind it. Lynn looked down at the remnants of her bat, frayed and shattered, much like her nerves. Behind her, Margo had appeared, her best friend and baseball teammate, sporting their team's colors. She set her duffle bag aside and went up to her obviously troubled friend.

"Hey dude! What's– Whoa!" Margo ducked quickly as Lynn hurled her broken bat at the chain link enclosure.

"Fuck!" Lynn screamed as she kicked the fence to her left. "That was my favorite bat!"

"Hey! Hey! Cool your tits girl!" Margo said as she attempted to help Lynn calm down. "Now what's up?"

Lynn shot a look of aggravation at her best friend as she took a deep breath. "What's not up!?" She exclaimed as she leaned against the gate. "Wanna talk about it?"

Lynn walked back to the spot with the duffle bag and sat, Margo joining her and sitting on the duffle bag. Lynn's knees were drawn into her chest and although she felt comfortable with her friend, she only questioned how she could tell anyone what she discovered during the week and the fact that the one person who needed to know wasn't responding to her texts.

"Francisco hasn't talked to me in over a week and I really need to talk to him." She sighed in frustration, as she cupped her freckled face in her hands, her focus wavered she fell into a daze.

"So what brought that on?" Margo asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Lynn asked quietly.

"Lynn. Who do you think you're talking to?" Margo said with a smile, allowing Lynn to lower her defenses. She took a deep breath, then exhaled as she looked for the right words to say.

"Me and Francisco... we... we kinda..." Lynn said nervously, her cheeks burning red. Margo leaned in closer. "We had sex last week…"

Margo's eyes widened at Lynn's revelation, only to gain a devilish grin.

"No way! You two did the horizontal tango!?" she exclaimed as she mentally squealed. "What was it like?"

"Kinda weird at first... then before long... unbelievable..." Lynn said with a smirk.

"You'd think that he wouldn't stop texting you! Ya stone cold fox!" She nudged Lynn knowingly.

"Well that's the thing. He's been avoiding me and... I had something come up."

"What? Your lunch?" Margo asked, her curiosity piqued by her statement.

"Amongst other things..."

"So, what's been eating ya?" Margo queried.

Lynn looked off yet again as she readied to tell her friend the news of her conception and wondered how she'd take having a friend who was now expecting.

"I'm pregnant."

Margo's mouth agape, she sat silently for a few seconds before she pulled out of her daze.

"Seriously!? Pregnant!?" Margo exclaimed. Lynn, saying nothing, nodded in confirmation.

"Prego? Preggers? With child?"

"Yes..." Lynn said with agitation strong in her throat.

Margo looked at her bewildered friend and gave her a sharp pat on her back. Lynn turned to look at Margo and saw a smile on her face.

"Hey, no matter what I've got your back," Margo said proudly.

"I'm in for a shit storm from my mom and dad," Lynn chuckled nervously.

Margo looked around in thought trying to figure out how to help Lynn with her anxiety and remembered the duffle bag under her posterior.

"Hey, let's go to the skate park. Get some rounds in before we call it a day." What Margo said made Lynn's smile grow brighter.

"Brought the equipment?" Lynn asked.

"I'm sitting on it," Margo scoffed

Both girls stood up and left the cages, taking their leave to the skate park across town. Lynn, walking beside her best friend, tried to brave the trial that she faced, and the impending punishment her parents would have in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exposed

The two friends, at long last, made it to their destination. Margo placed her duffle bag atop the vacant bench, then opened the zipper to reveal a pair of rollerblades, two helmets, and a skateboard. Margo smiled slyly as she tossed one helmet to Lynn, who scoffed at the vigorous throw from her best friend.

"Hundred 'n' ten?" Margo remarked as she pulled the rollerblades from her bag. Lynn grabbed for the skateboard, hoisting it confidently on her shoulder.

"When I'm dead! Cranking it up to one-fifty baby!" Lynn boasted as she quickly made her way to the half pipe. Margo's expression shifted in concern for her best friend, from a grin to a grimace since she realized that Lynn needed to exercise caution in her maternity.

"Wait, Lynn! Your condition!" she said anxiously. In a comedic manner, Lynn dug her feet into the gravel, bringing herself to a screeching halt. She then doubled back and ran over to Margo, covering her friend's mouth in the hopes of avoiding any potential premature revelations.

"Dude, quiet!" Lynn said nervously through gritted teeth. "I think someone's here." The two friends listened carefully to the sounds of vinyl wheels rolling against the pavement, soon seeing a boy wearing slim fit jeans and a black Asking Alexandria t-shirt. The two girls glanced at each other, then back at the tan complected teen.

"Isn't that one of Francisco's friends?" asked Lynn.

"I think so. Kyle Suresh?" Margo responded as she walked over to the boy, Lynn following. The boy glanced at his phone to check the time. It was then that he glanced up to see the two friends steadily approaching him. Noticing Lynn, he nervously froze, trying to dress himself in a facade of calm and cool-headedness.

"What's up?" he asked as the girls closed the distance.

"S'up, Suresh!" Margo greeted.

"Waiting for Devin and Alexis..." he said with masked aggravation.

"Well, Lynn needs to ask you something," she remarked before Lynn elbowed her side. Kyle's eyes widened nervously at Margo's statement. Or at least the fact that a girl he had a deep respect for wanted to ask him a potentially personal and important question.

"Have you talked to Francisco lately?" Lynn asked anxiously.

"Fran? No not since he started hanging out with Palmer and Stiles more," Kyle said with much frustration against his former friend. Lynn lowered her head in disappointment with both Margo and Kyle growing more and more malcontent with this answer.

"Lynn-sanity's needing to talk to him. Like, last week!" Margo said, emphasizing the gravity of her best friend's delicate position. "And he's going out of his way to make himself an enormous douchebag!"

"So, uh... Why do you need to talk to him?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, ummm... No reason?" said Lynn as her cheeks glowed bright red.

"Was that a question?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! No! Not at all. I..." The teen became increasingly flustered as she tried with her entire will to maintain her composure.

"Dude, he's cool. I know he won't tell a soul if you told him your secret," Margo said confidently. Lynn released a shaky sigh of defeat, then looked around for any possible eavesdroppers. She swallowed hard, then moved in toward the skater boy. Realizing she wanted to tell him her secret discreetly, Kyle turned his head slightly to meet his ear with her mouth. His eyes widened as Lynn made her revelation.

"Are you serious!?" he said with disbelief.

"Y-yeah..." Lynn replied as she crossed her arms, frustrated.

"See what we mean?" Margo added, upset with her best friend's state of mind. His gaze returned to Lynn, now equally upset. He sent a text quickly and dropped his board onto the pavement wheels first, readying himself for a speedy take off.

"Just tell Francisco that Lynn needs to talk to him. Nothing else!" Margo ordered.

"Got it," Kyle said with a nod.

"I appreciate it, Suresh. I really do," Lynn added sincerely. He smiled bashfully as he turned to hide his flushed cheeks, only to take one last look behind him at the brown haired, freckle cheeked girl that held his deepest admiration.

"No problem," he said as he quickly wheeled away. "I'll track Fran down for you!" Margo smiled knowingly at her friend as he faded further away from their immediate view. She glanced back at Lynn to see her returning the board and helmet to Margo's duffle bag.

"Hey, don't you want to hit the half pipe?" Margo asked with growing concern for her friend.

"Not really feeling it anymore. I think I'm just gonna head home," Lynn said, forlorn.

"I'll go with you. And if we run into Fran, we'll tell him off together!" Margo quickly changed out of her rollerblades and back into her running shoes, returning her helmet to the duffle bag. She effortlessly hoisted the bag onto her shoulders before they made their way out of the skate park.

"Do you think he'll track down Francisco?" Lynn asked as she peered into the evening sky.

"I dunno, but he'll try for sure," Margo answered, attempting to alleviate her friend's stress.

* * *

After half an hour, the friends arrived at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Lynn's home. The roof was peppered with various toys and other random belongings, undoubtedly launched from the overzealous playtime from at least two of her ten siblings. Margo looked around, still in awe at the sight of the debris left by the younger Loud children. Even though she made regular visits with Lynn, the image of the Loud house still intrigued her. They stopped suddenly at the front door with Lynn looking around cautiously.

"Now listen. Not a word past this door," Lynn asserted.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed," Margo said as her hand gestured closing a zipper across her lips.

The friends snuck quietly into the seemingly empty house. As Lynn carefully closed the front door, she bumped into her best friend in an alarmed stupor.

"Dude! We need to be careful, my sister's are–" Lynn started with an angry whisper.

"Literally behind you," a voice called from within the silence of the house. Lynn's eyes widened, realizing that they had been discovered by her eldest sister. She slowly turned, nervously awaiting Lori's scrutiny. Her nervousness only heightened with the revelation of not just one, but all four of her older sisters standing there with crossed arms, blocking the staircase.

"S-s'up!" Lynn greeted nervously.

"You tell us, sis," Luna said with a knowing smirk.

"W-what do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"You know what we mean, baby!" Luan giggled aloud only to gain a sigh of frustration from her sisters.

"So, now that I'm completely confused, Margo and I are gonna go, uh..." Lynn trailed as she struggled to find an excuse to avoid her interrogators.

"Practice for extreme table football," Margo quickly improvised.

"Oh, yeah! Hyper-competitive. Sessions get pretty intense, so we need to practice for a few hours... Maybe a few days, or weeks! Gotta go!" Lynn clumsily proclaimed as they forced their way past the mob of Loud sisters.

"Okay, have fun," Lori said nonchalantly as Lynn passed by.

"Will do, sis!" Lynn said as she kept up her facade of ignorance. Lori smirked coyly, turning to face her sporty younger sister. She then retrieved the bundle of plastic sticks from her back pocket.

"Oh and Lynn…" Lori said with a cheekiness under her breath.

"What?" Lynn inquired.

"You might not want to forget these." The group turned in unison to face their sister, devilish grins upon their faces expressing their almost sadistic delight in the tangible proof of the reckless behavior Lynn had partaken in, which resulted in her current predicament. Instantly, her expression of overconfidence in her ploy faded into one of gloom and mortification at her exposure. Lynn's 'secret' was exposed.


End file.
